An Old Friend
by Lavagirl122
Summary: An old friend is kidnapped by Bowser and Mario saves her... But will her return stir up trouble? Rated T for mild cursing and violence.


**The Return of Pauline**

It was a nice, normal, peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom.... the birds were singing, the children were playing, the wind was blowing... all was calm....

"GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!"

....for the most part.

"Waluigi! Give me my hat back!" A young man complained, jumping to try and get his green hat back from a taller, skinnier man in purple. His overalls were dirty from being pushed around by Waluigi and his brother, a short, stout man laughing at him. "Give it back!" He complained again. He looked up at the two bullies nervously, his heart racing. They could hurt him, and they had. He wished he were brave and strong like his brother, the famous Mario.

"Ooh, this?" Waluigi said, shaking the hat in front of Luigi's face. It was similar to his own hat, but his hat was purple and had an upside down yellow L in a circle on it. "Little Luigi wants his hat back?" He taunted, laughing.

"Leave him alone."

All three of the boys turned to face a young woman, Luigi's age, with fluffy brown hair. The sun was shining off of her athletic outfit, an orange and yellow combination with her teal broach attached to her necklace. Her pale arms were crossed, her blue eyes glaring at Waluigi and his brother, Wario. The yellow on her outfit was like the yellow on Wario's outfit and hat, but different enough to make Wario's yellow color look dirty.

"Or what?" Wario taunted, laughing at the thought of a girl beating them up.

Waluigi felt the blush spread across his cheeks at he saw the princess, Daisy. She was Princess of Sarasaland, the neighbor to the Mushroom Kingdom and the strongest alliance with the Mushroom kingdom due to the friendship between Daisy and Peach, and the fact they were blood-related to each other.

Luigi took his chance and took his hat back from Waluigi, putting it back on his head with a smug look at the two.

"Or I will kill you two in your sleep." She said seriously, but her eyes implied it was a joke. Luigi looked at her oddly. _Why is she joking around with them... she only jokes around with friends..._

"Well your _highness_," Wario joked. "He has that damn hat back. Happy now?" Wario complained, pulling his brother by the back of his collar away from the scene, pulling Waluigi out of his trace-like stare.

"Thanks Daisy." Luigi said, his own blush creeping across his cheeks as he watched his girlfriend smirk.

"No prob, Luigi!" She smiled, walking toward him. The wind blew past the two of them, their hair blowing slowly in the gentle breeze. She stood in front of him smiling. "Ooh!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Peach and I were going to have a pajama party next weekend! She told me to invite you." Daisy exclaimed, explaining things with her hands like many people do as they chat or talk. "Do you want to come, Luigi?" She asked.

"I'd love to!" He said, smiling at her. Being a man, his mental images changed to a half-naked Daisy and Peach, his blush getting even redder.

Daisy smiled back at him, oblivious to his perverted thoughts. "I gotta go back to my tennis game with Toadette. See you later Luigi!" She turned around and ran back the way she came, looking over her shoulder and waving at her boyfriend. "No cheating Toadette!" She shouted a minuet later, leaving Luigi love-dazed with a goofy smile on his face and his black moustache drooping as if it was wet.

----

A young, slightly short man with a red hat, blue overalls and a red shirt walked into the gates of the Mushroom Kingdom's castle, saying hi to the female toad standing guard.

"Mario me boy!" Toadsworth, an elderly toad, cheered as he saw the man walking up the path toward the giant pink castle.

"Toadsworth, did you say Mario-- Mario!" a blond woman exclaimed, running out the door. She was wearing her usual pink and white dress that fanned out at her waist, her broach jiggling as she ran toward Mario. She had elbow-length white gloves, and was holding her crown in one hand. "Toad told me you were coming today!" She half-cheered, hugging him.

"Well, Toad wasn't lying." Mario said with a amused hint in his voice. He hugged her back, fighting down his blush.

"I needed to ask you something too! Daisy and I are having a party over here next weekend. Want to come?" She asked, half-stepping away from her boyfriend.

Mario nodded. "That's-a fine!"

"Great!" Peach gushed. "You want to come in and play some video games? Toadsworth finally fixed it." She suggested, gesturing to the castle.

--------------------

A huge turtle-like creature stomped through the halls of his dark castle, past statues of himself and doors leading to rooms, a dark, blue-cloaked figure flying next to him on a broom. The turtle creature was angry, his eyes seeming red with anger. He stomped through the halls in pure fury, whacking at anyone or anything that got in his way, exept for the creature flying next to him. He growled at the picture of his beloved, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom that would never, ever, ever love him back.

"I shall tell you my idea when you calm down, Bowser." The cloaked figure said, still flying next to him, for some reason not calling him 'master' like most of his servents would.

Bowser turned on him, swiping at him with his huge, yellow claws. "You will tell me your damn idea now, Kamek! He screeched, swiping out again.

"Fine..." the cloaked figure named Kamek said. "I discovered where Mario and Luigi lived before they came here." He cackled evilly, beginning to tell Bowser of this odd world.

----------

_Authors Note: I am new to ... I'm not so sure. And I haven't played a Mario game in a while, so forgive any mistakes. Obviosuly, the old friend is Pauline. Any suggestions? You could just review I guess..._


End file.
